


eight teens cuddling on a floating pirate city? what will they do next

by voidofthestars



Series: friends in the face of nightmares [4]
Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Tags May Change, Team Bonding, Team Feels, Teenagers, a book by Adaine, how to deal with all the weird issues a creepy tabaxi and nightmare dude inflict on ur party, i mean ie fabian, imposter syndrome, strategic cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidofthestars/pseuds/voidofthestars
Summary: (dumb title is really dumb)They all make a point that after the fucking disaster of the last few days, no one sleeps alone. Adults in one room and kids in the other. Even the Hangman, Baxter and The Van are pretty much housed together, after the Hangman is patched up enough to make it through.
Relationships: Kristen Applebees/Tracker, The Bad Kids - Relationship
Series: friends in the face of nightmares [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564951
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	eight teens cuddling on a floating pirate city? what will they do next

**Author's Note:**

> hey so i knocked this out suprisingly quick. like wow. i mean its shorter then the others so obviously it was easier but. idk i had mad cuddle cravings that could only cured w this type of fic.
> 
> also my last three fics have all been posted like th day before or the day of the new episode (i forgot last week there was no epi so like rip me) which is wild n hopefully ill continue that pattern

They all make a point that after the fucking disaster of the last few days, no one sleeps alone. Adults in one room and kids in the other. Even the Hangman, Baxter and The Van are pretty much housed together after the Hangman is patched up enough to make it through. 

The first night is weird and uncomfortable, Fabian and Riz with their near-visible emotional hurts and Ragh with the constant threat of his mother's fate hanging over his head like a guillotine.

(Boggy and his emotional support training gets quite a workout between them and Fig and even Gorgug) 

Then things start getting, not better per se, but more simplified and comfortable. Mattresses are piled on the floor and everyone ends up in a ridiculous kind of doggy pile, mostly the same way every night with some variations.

Fabian in the dead center, trapped under a heavy Gorgug arm on one side, Riz and Adaine half draped over on top of each other on the other. One of Adaine's hands latched around Fabian's wrist, full-body curled around Riz, one ankle either tangled up in Fig's tail or pressed against Kristen's.

Meanwhile, Fig herself generally finds herself huddled up between Ragh and Gorgug, where her snores mostly blend in with the other two, or on the other side, usually with Kristen and Tracker, who are pretty much inseparable, closer to the wall.

Heavy hitters and healers on the outsides, squishy and/or emotionally compromised in middle, simple math.

Their whole setup had some rough starts at first, though. Between nightmares waking up half the party (plus not being sure whether or not they were having regular night terrors or particularly "influenced" ones), and certain peoples extreme discomfort with platonic and casual intimacy (cough cough Fabian) causing them to try to sneak out of the pile even though they happen to be nearly dead center of a pile of on edge, stressed out, and fully armed teen adventurers, and also has a shitty stealth bonus, (COUGH COUGH FABIAN).

Besides all that, they started requesting rooms, at least for the duration of their time left on Leviathan, with no outside-facing windows. No one is 100% convinced it's going to keep anyone out if they really wanted to get a hold of one of them, but hey, they feel a little bit better and sleep a touch easier at night.

The occasional nights they can't exactly get away with it, and it's too inconspicuous to sleep in the Van, they make well enough do. From an Alarm spell around the room courtesies of Adaine, a Moon Haven ritual from Tracker, modified to fit everyone in the same place to even pillows taped over windows. 

Adaine takes a lot of first and third shift watches, usually able to shift to sitting up or laying down even amongst a horde of teens. Tracker usually joins her for either second or third, while Riz joins most nights for the first shifts, at least before someone convinces him to actually sleep.

(Ragh takes watches too, try as they might to convince him it's okay he doesn't need to, with the added stress of worrying about his mom.)

(When Fabian takes a watch, it's always with Riz, no matter what. Fabian rarely argues which in and of itself worrying.)

it was weird and awkward at first. Eight teens in close quarters? There were bound to be some ...unfortunate ... incidents, putting that many dumb and hormonal teenagers in the same space for extended amounts of time. It causes problems. (least of which is Kristen and Tracker constantly trying to have sex while still half tangled in other kids.) 

But at the end of the long and tiring days aboard the Leviathan, usually spent trying to find a way to protect Ragh's mom, stop Wicklaw (and help fix Fabian) as well as avoid blowing their cover as regular non-Spyre people, collapsing in a pile together is actually pretty nice.

Being able to hear the breathing and sleep sounds from the others is a comfort they didn't realize they needed. (Plus, since they had started this the nightmares have dropped off a bit, something about knowing that their friends would be able to help should something go wrong gave everyone advantage.) 

From the various touch starved members to those who need just a bit more reassurance that they are still actually loved, everyone feels just a little more safe at night then they did previously, and really that's all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> im not super into this the ending seems weird (wow what else is new) but im glad its gone. hopefully tomorrows ep will give me a better fic lmao)
> 
> Edit: made some minor word changes


End file.
